


Can we always be this close, forever and ever

by OhDarn116



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: '“What if… What if it wasn’t hypothetical?” Amity whispers.Luz draws her attention from the sky to the girl next to her, “What do you mean?”“I mean… W-what if I did have a crush on you? Un-hypothetically. For real.”Did those words actually just come out of her mouth?No one’s ever had a crush on Luz before.“Do you?”'
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 485





	Can we always be this close, forever and ever

The soft glow of the starlights hanging from the ceiling casts long shadows across the cramped room, giving the space a more eerie feeling than usual. 

Luz doesn’t mind though, for she knows the space well, and nothing sinister could taint it in the least. 

Amity’s secret hideout isn’t large, but it’s, well, secret, not to mention cozy, making it the perfect place to hold a book club. If you could even call it that, seeing as there are only two members. Not that either of them mind. In fact, if asked, both girls would say quite honestly they prefer it that way. 

The meetings were held after school every Friday night on the dot. So far, the only occasions where a meeting had been missed, was after the Day of Unity, where both Luz and Amity thought it best if the human laid low for a while. 

Now, almost a month after the happenings a Belos’s castle, things were back in full swing.

Luz is thankful for the chance at a getaway from reality. It’s the only time she can afford to think about other things rather than sit and worry about the fact that Eda has no magic, or that the only way back home has been destroyed.

Azura book clubs, Luz knows too, are the only chance Amity herself can get away from her overbearing parents, and responsibilities as a Blight child. 

So all in all, it’s a pretty good getaway for both of them, and Luz cherishes every moment of it. 

…

Luz is pressed against Amity’s side, each of them squashed down in the same large beanbag chair. Their meetings often end up like this. Usually, the two will start reading their own respective copies of whichever book they’re reading that day, in separate chairs. But, as time goes on, they always find themselves ending up closer one way or another. 

Amity is reading out loud from her book now. Luz is trying to listen, truly she is, but between the soothing sound of the witchlings’ voice, and the warmth of their two bodies against each other, she finds herself zoning out with heavy eyelids. She isn’t sure what time it is, probably late, but Amity hasn’t mentioned it yet, so Luz assumes it’s not a problem. 

“Tired?” Amity asks as Luz leans further back into the pillow.

She bites down a yawn building up in her throat, “Pshh, sleep is for the weak Amity, you know that.”

The green-haired witch rolls her eyes, dogearing the page she’s on and setting the book on a nearby table. She turns to Luz, “It is getting pretty late I suppose. I wouldn’t want to keep you.”

Luz shrugs, “I’m fine, honest Amity.”

“You’re sure? Eda doesn’t have a curfew or anything?”

She shakes her head, “Nope! I’m all yours.” She immediately regrets her wording, as Amity’s face goes a slight shade of pink. It’s been doing that a lot more lately, and Luz can never tell if it’s a blush, or if she’s done something to make the other girl angry. 

“W-what about you though?” Luz asks, trying to ease the conversation.

Amity tilts her head, “What about me?”

“I mean your parents,” Luz elaborates, “Won’t they be angry if you don’t get home at a certain time?”

“They’re actually away on a work trip this weekend,” She tells her, rising from her seat. Luz misses the warmth immediately, “It’s just me and the twins until they get back. They uh, don’t know I’m here.”

Luz accepts Amity’s reached out hand, and lets the girl hoist her up from the ground, “Amity Blight!” She gasps, “Are you breaking the rules? Who knew you were such a baddie!”

Scoffing, Amity shoves Luz away from her. It’s hard to tell when the witch is mad, but Luz takes the small grin inching across her lips as a good sign. 

Checking the clock hanging from the wall next to them, Amity points out it’s closing time for the library. 

The two girls clean up and leave the room via the magical bookshelf door.

Luz treads quietly beside her friend. She doesn’t want this night to be over just yet, not when it doesn’t have to be. 

The two girls walk in relative silence until the path they’re traveling on reaches a crossroads. 

“I guess this is me.” Amity points out, sounding rather disappointed. 

Luz rubs the palms of her hands dismissively on the back of her Hexside uniform. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

She expects a goodbye, or a good night, or something, but neither of them move. 

It’s enough hesitance to give Luz the courage to ask, “Y’know… Since your parents are out, and uh, we both have no real curfew- well, I guess, you don’t have to go home yet, do you?”

Amity’s ear twitches. 

“No, no I don’t have to.” She replies, turning to face the other girl.

Luz’s eyes widen a little. It’s well past sunset now, the moon hangs high in the night sky, casting a cool light on the figure in front of her. 

Amity looks good like this. She suits the moonlight, or perhaps it suits her. If Luz didn’t know any better, she’d say the light was made for her, like it was only there to enhance the beauty that already is. 

Luz blinks a few times, taken aback by the wave of thoughts. Of course, she already knows Amity Blight is pretty. She has eyes. But it’s never really struck her before as it has now. Sure, maybe she has a small, insee weensy, itty bitty, microscopic crush on the green-haired witch, but it’d never stopped her from forming a proper sentence like it was now. 

Amity shuffles a little. Luz realizes she’s been staring and quickly casts her gaze elsewhere, her ears feeling hot. 

“Are you alright Luz? You went kinda quiet there.” Amity points out, looking expectantly at her.

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine!” She responds a bit too loudly, running a stray hand through her curly hair.

The two stand there awkwardly, unable to completely meet the eyes of the other.

“Y-you don’t have to go home just yet, is what I was trying to say earlier,” Luz explains. 

Amity raises her eyebrows, “What would you rather me do?”

“I just meant- I mean, if you’d want to- we could- we could go for a walk or something?” Darn it, why is it so hard to talk all of a sudden?

“You sound unsure about it,” Amity says, shoulders relaxing. 

Luz takes a deep breath, trying to soothe her unwelcome nerves, “What I mean is, I don’t really want this night to be over yet.” She looks up at her friend, “I don’t get a lot of time nowadays where I get to do anything other than worry about everything that’s happened. These book clubs? They’re the only time I get to relax, really relax. And I guess, a part of me-” Luz glances away, “maybe all of me, likes spending that time with you, Amity.”

“Y-you do? Really?” She asks, disbelieving. 

The human chuckles, “Yeah, really. You’re like, my best friend, of course I like spending time with you.”

Amity’s face looks like she’s just won a surprise gift card for a million dollars, “I’m your best friend? Me?”

Now Luz feels nervous all over again, “Uh, yeah I guess you are. Is that weird? I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, maybe it’s a little too soon for all that stuff.”

Amity laughs, “You’re telling me.”

Luz has no idea what she means by it, but Amity is smiling that smile, the one that reaches her eyes, so it can’t mean anything bad. 

“So what do you say bestie?” Luz grins, throwing an arm around the other girl’s shoulder, “Wanna break the rules a little more and hang with me for a while longer?”

“Always.” She responds immediately, “Uh, I mean, sure why not?”

Luz giggles, “Come on then, I know the perfect spot for stargazing.”

…

Despite all her questions, Luz won’t tell Amity where the perfect spot actually is. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Was all the information she gave. 

The spot isn’t too far from the library and the rest of town square, but it’s tucked away enough that it’s hidden from anyone who isn’t seeking it. 

Eventually, the surrounding trees become familiar to Amity, Luz suspects she can guess where she is taking her.

When they finally arrive at the spot, twilight has fully set in, and it feels as if nothing had changed since the last time the pair had been here. 

“Ta-da!” Luz announces waving her hands at the surrounding area. 

“The Grom tree?” Amity gasps, resting her palm against the trunk of the towering plant. 

Luz winks, “You mean, our Grom tree.” She corrects. 

Amity blushes (Luz knows it’s blush this time because she is smiling too), “Yeah, our Grom tree.”

She tips back and forth on her toes, “That was a pretty weird night wasn’t it? I mean- don’t get me wrong, dancing with you was awesome!” She quickly adds upon seeing her friend’s face fall into a frown, “But, everything else that night…” Luz shivers, remembering the absolute terror she felt upon facing the monstrous form of her mother. 

Her companion nods, no doubt thinking back to a similar time. Then, trying to lift the mood, Amity asks, “Your mom doesn’t really look like that, does she? All gooey and, bleh?” 

Luz laughs, shaking her head, “No! You saw her in the pit before that didn’t you?”

Amity nods, a crooked smile on her face, “I’m just messin’ with you, Luz,” she sits at the base of the tree, Luz follows her lead, “... You were right about that night though, it was scary… And weird.”

Luz reaches out for her pale hand (if she’d been listening for it she would’ve noticed the gasp it brought from Amity’s lips), “It was, but we got out unscathed didn’t we? I mean, heck Amity look what we made!” She gestured towards the huge tree, its pink leaves curling around them as if giving a protective embrace. 

Amity looks down to the slightly larger hand grasping her own, “We make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

For some reason, her words cause Luz’s heart to thump harder in her chest, “Yeah, we do.” Her words come out softer, more hopeful than she intends. The look in Amity’s golden eyes is something Luz hasn’t seen before. Or maybe she’s just never noticed it. Maybe it’s been there all along. 

It makes her turn away, red-faced.

“Your fear,” Luz says, “You never told me who it was.”

Amity stiffens beside her. Luz worries she’s said the wrong thing, but Amity doesn’t pull her hand away, and the look on her face is more thoughtful than angry. 

“Like I said Luz, it doesn’t matter.” She responds. 

Luz cocks an eyebrow, “If it doesn’t matter, shouldn’t you be able to tell me?” A thought strikes her, she grins excitedly, “Hey, maybe I could even help you get them to like you back! I’ll be your ultimate wingman Amity. Not that you need it. I’m sure whoever it is you have a crush on feels the same way.”

A line forms on Amity’s forehead, “You don’t get it, Luz, sh- they only see me as a friend.”

“Have they said as much?” Luz asks her, confused. How could someone say no to Amity Blights’ affections? Amity Blight of all people!

A part of her feels angry. Whoever it is causing Amity’s pain must be a real jerkwad. Luz would give them a real socking if she knew who it was. 

Another part of her feels… Sad? Disappointed? Jealous? Did Amity lay awake at night, thinking about them, the same way Luz lays awake at night thinking about her? What did they have that Luz didn’t? Probably everything. Luz has never had much luck in the looks department, and according to basically everyone, she was a total wacko. 

“I haven’t told them yet,” Amity says, dragging Luz from her downward spiral of thinking. 

“Then how do you know they don’t like you?” Luz asks, trying to sound cheerful for Amity’s sake. 

Amity shrugs, “What’s there to like Luz? I was a jerk to them when we first met, I was a jerk to their friends, to everyone actually. They’re too good for me. Not even in statice, they’re just- just so good. Everything about them, Luz. I don’t even know why they hang around with me.” She finishes quietly. 

Luz is quiet for a moment.

“I wish you could see yourself, the way I see you.” She says, voice low and steady.  
Amity makes a face, one so painfully dreadful it makes Luz hurt for her, “I’m not sure I want to.”

She shakes her head, determined to show Amity exactly how great of a person she really is, “How do you not get it, Amity? Don’t you know how strong you are? Sure, maybe you were a bit cold when we first met-”

“Cold’s definitely not the right word for it.” Amity mumbles.

Luz ignores her, “-But you had good reason to be! And once you saw the error in your ways, you started working on changing for the better. Amity, you’re one of the smartest, bravest, most beautiful people I’ve ever met! If- if whoever it is you like can’t see that, then they don’t deserve you.” She squeezes her friend’s hand, “Never waste time on someone who can’t see you for the amazing person you are.”

Amity sniffs, giving Luz’s hand a reassuring clasp of her own. By the shine in her eyes, she can tell Amity is holding back tears. Feeling bad, Luz continues.

“I’ve never had much luck with crush’s either.”

The witchling glances at her, a genuinely surprised expression on her face. 

“Back at my old school, in the human realm, I had a lot of different little crush’s I guess. No one ever liked me back though. I mean, why would they? I was the weird girl who brought snakes to school and talked to loud during class.” 

Amity looks like she wants to argue, but Luz doesn’t give her the chance. 

“There was one particular kid I liked during middle school. He sat in front of me in math, and our lockers were right next to each other and everything.” Luz sighs, “When he found out about how I felt he told the whole school. I was a laughing stock for a whole week until it was some other kid’s turn to get made fun of.”

Amity’s face falls. She looks so sad for Luz. 

The girl takes both Luz’s hands in hers, looking into her big brown eyes.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Luz. You of all people don’t deserve something like that. I wish I could promise things are better on the Boiling Isles, but you and I both know they aren’t. The people here are cruel, and for a while, I was a product of that environment.”

Amity swallows, blushing slightly as she looks away, “But if you ever… hypothetically, u-um, had a crush on me… I wouldn’t laugh at you.” She meets Luz’s face once more, “And I know, i-if you ever, h-hypothetically of course, had a crush on m-me, you wouldn’t laugh at me either. Right…?”

Luz gapes at her in awe, well aware of the blush that’s worked its way onto her cheeks. 

“Amity, if you ever had a crush on me I’d feel like the luckiest person in the whole world.” She breathes.

Amity’s eyes light up in a way not so different from the way they did back when Luz offered to attend Grom with her. 

“You would?”

Worried she’s gone too far, Luz attempts at backtracking, “I-I mean, hypothetically, I would… Uh feel lucky, as in I would feel the same way, if you liked me back, that is. If you liked me… Hypothetically.”

There’s an awkward silence that follows. Luz doesn’t hate it though. It gives her a chance to attempt at calming the slamming in her ribcage as her heart threatens to break free. 

Amity lays down in the grass, gaze firmly fixed on the stars shining bright in the night sky.

Hesitantly, Luz follows her lead, wondering what the other girl is thinking about. 

The two of them are close, inches apart but not touching. 

Luz wants to touch her though. She wants to reach out and grab Amity’s hand again. She wants to hold her in her arms and take away all the problems that plague her mind. She wants- she wants to kiss her.

The realization smacks Luz in the face like an abominations grimy hand.

She tries to steady her breathing, well aware of how spontaneous it must sound. 

Something brushes against Luz’s hand. She freezes. She could’ve chalked it up as an accident on Amity’s part if it hadn’t happened again.

The third time it occurs, Luz takes a deep breath.

Slowly, deliberately, she inches her pinky finger to the side, until it finally brushes the soft skin of Amity’s palm. 

Even without looking at her, Luz can hear Amity suck in a gasp. 

The human curls her finger around the witchlings.

In response, Amity entwines their hands together, releasing a shaky breath as it happens. 

A wave of relief washes over Luz. 

Amity’s hands are smooth, her fingertips are cold from the night air, and Luz can’t really tell if the sweaty palms are Amity’s or her own. She doesn’t care, Luz Noceda is holding hands with Amity Blight, and their shoulders are touching now, and the sky is filled with stars, and everything is perfect.

“What if… What if it wasn’t hypothetical?” Amity whispers.

Luz draws her attention from the sky to the girl next to her, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… W-what if I did have a crush on you? Un-hypothetically. For real.”

Did those words actually just come out of her mouth?

No one’s ever had a crush on Luz before.

“Do you?” Luz manages once she’s able to find the words. 

Now it’s Amity’s turn to look at her. 

“You asked about my fear earlier. You asked me who it was.” 

She turns away, closing her eyes, looking more determined than Luz has ever seen her.

“It’s you, Luz.”

Oh…

Oh!

“...Oh…” Is all Luz says. It’s all she can say.

“I know it’s stupid. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Amity says, voice wobbly. She releases Luz’s hand, immediately standing up. “It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I-I get it.”

Luz shoots up from the ground, “Where are you going?”

Amity sniffs, hands visibly shaking, “Y-you didn’t say anything. I thought- I thought you’d want me to leave.”

Luz drags a hand through her hair, “I didn’t mean to- to scare you, Amity. It’s just, no ones ever had a crush on me before, let alone Amity frickin’ Blight! I’m a little- I don’t- I’m kinda all over the place here.”

“It’s fine Luz, don’t worry about it. I’ll just go home, and we can pretend like this never happened, and we won’t ever have to talk about it again-”

Before she can walk away, Luz grabs her wrist.

“Don’t you want to know how I feel?” She asks, sliding her hand down into Amity’s.

Fear is evident on Amity’s features, “Not if it- not if it will ruin what we have now.”

Luz takes a step closer, until there are mere inches between her face and the witch’s. “What if it ruins it in a good way?”

Amity searches Luz’s expression for any clue of mal intent. She finds none.

Luz’s eyes flick between Amity’s eyes and her lips, unable to decide which to focus on. 

“The answer is yes,” Luz says boldly. It’s the surest she’s been about something in a long, long time, “I-I like you too, Amity.”

Amity gapes at her, face bright red. It’s cute, Luz thinks.

Then at once, as if in sync, the pair break out into a fit of laughter. Amity leans forward, shoving Luz playfully. Luz giggles, jabbing Amity’s side in return and electing an even brighter laugh from her chest. 

The two laugh until tears form in their eyes and their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

Eventually, they quiet down in favor of grinning at each other like two lovestruck school kids, which Luz supposes, is exactly what they are.

The look Amity is giving her is so fond, Luz can’t help it when she asks:

“Can I kiss you?”

Amity makes a surprised squeaking noise, tripping on absolutely nothing. 

“Woah!” Luz exclaims, catching the girl before she can get hurt.

Amity blushes even more (if that’s possible at this point), at their close proximity. She takes a step back, attempting to regain her posture.

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Luz says in a hurry, “It’s just, what you said, and you were looking at me like-like I don’t even know how, and you looked really pretty and, well it just slipped out.”

Amity rests both hands on Luz’s shoulders, stopping her unintelligible babble in its tracks.

“Relax, Luz, you don’t have to apologize for anything.” Amity assures her, “I was- caught off guard.”

“Oh,” Luz sighs, “Ok.”

Amity is looking at her like that again. Like Luz is the only thing in the world that matters. It makes her feel like jelly. It makes her feel invincible. 

“So can I?” Luz asks again, quieter this time, as if she said it too loud it would break the delicate matter formed between them. “Kiss you, I mean?”

Each of Amity’s ears twitch up and down, “Y-yes. Yeah, that’d be cool. Please do.”

Gingerly, Luz places a hand on each side of Amity’s face. There’s a light patch of freckles splayed across the bridge of her upturned nose. Luz never noticed them before. 

She looks down at Amity’s lips. They look soft and full, and Luz really wants to kiss them.

So she does.

It’s not perfect, not by a long shot. Luz’s mouth is a little too crooked, and Amity has no idea what to do with her hands, but they’re both smiling and Luz is pretty sure this is her new favorite thing to do. 

When they’re both out of breath and red-faced, they pull away.

“Woah.” Amity blinks, a dopey grin on her face.

Luz is sure she is wearing a similar expression, “Yeah, that was pretty woah.”

Before Luz can get another word out, Amity’s lips are back on her own. Her stomach flip flops as she feels the other girl place her hands on Luz’s hips. She runs her fingers through Amity’s green hair, absentmindedly noting the fact that apparently, she has an undercut Luz wasn’t aware of.

Luz giggles, unable to stop herself, causing Amity to pull away.

“What are you laughing at?” Amity asks, blushing but looking slightly annoyed none the less. 

Luz shrugs, “Nothing, nothing,” she says a bit smugly, “I just didn’t know you wanted to kiss me so bad.”

“Shut up!” Amity growls, pushing Luz’s face away from hers. There’s a smile on her face she isn’t doing a very good job at hiding. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, ok?”

Oh, wow. Now it’s Luz’s turn to stumble on nothing. 

“Y-you have?” She asks.

Amity smiles bashfully, nodding slightly.

“Wow.” Is all Luz can get out. 

Not soon after they begin their trek back to The Owl House (Amity decides the twins wouldn’t mind too much if she didn’t make it home until morning).

“So are you- are we like- dating now?” Luz asks hopefully once they’ve reached the Owl Lady’s property. 

“If that’s what you want,” Amity replies.

Luz nods, “I do… I-is that what you want?”

Amity smiles, small and earnest “It is.”

Then they’re kissing again and Luz has never felt lighter. 

Once inside, Luz is overwhelmed with a pile of questions about where she’s been for the past few hours. 

It takes a lot of explaining, and a lot of details left out about what went down at the Grom tree, but eventually, Eda lets Luz off the hook with minimal punishment. 

“So does this mean Amity gets to stay tonight?” Luz asks excitedly.

Eda looks from Luz to Amity, then back again. 

“Well,” she begins, “I suppose it’s a bit late to be heading out now.”

Luz bounces up and down on the tip of her toes.

“But no funny business, you hear?” 

Luz stops bouncing.

Eda smirks, “Next time you two get all lovey-dovey with each other, maybe don’t do it right in front of the window.” She frowns, “I don’t need to see you two eating each other’s faces off while I’m drinking my apple’s blood.”

Luz goes as red as the drink in her mentor’s hand, “We weren’t eating each others-”

The elder witch raises a hand, “Whatever you want to call it, I don’t care. Just don’t let me see it again.”

She kneels down, looking directly at Amity now. “And as for you, Blight, if you try anything, and I mean anything, I will personally tear you apart limb from limb. Am I clear?”

Amity shrinks down under the Owl Lady’s deadly stare. “Y-yes ma’am. Crystal clear.”

Eda straightens, a broad grin overtaking her features, “Great! Now that the ground rules have been set, I’m off to bed. I’ve got a busy day of petty crime ahead of me.”

Then they’re alone. 

“Want to head to my room?” Luz offers, “My bed roll’s kinda small, but I’ve got plenty of blankets.”

Amity shakes off the nervousness from Eda’s earlier threats, and nods, “Sounds good toome.”

While Luz gets out spare sheets from her storage chest, Amity looks around the cramped room Luz calls home. It’s been a while since the last time she’s been up here. Nothing much has changed, but she does notice a distinct lack of the phone Luz used to carry around so often. 

“I don’t suppose you’d want some PJ’s to sleep in, would you?” Luz offers, holding up a small pile of folded nightclothes. 

Amity blushes, “Thanks.” She says, taking them with delicate hands.

Luz leads her to the bathroom for her to change and do her thing, while she returns to do the same in her own room. 

When Amity’s finished changing, Luz is already tucked into bed.

Luz sits up when she notices her standing there. Her hair is down, something Luz isn’t sure she’s ever seen before, and her usual dark eyeliner is wiped clean from her face. She looks so small standing there in Luz’s baggy t-shirt and shorts. 

“You coming over here or what?” Luz smiles, patting the bedding next to her. 

As if she’d been waiting for permission, Amity makes her way to the sleeping roll and tucks herself in.

“Comfy?” Luz asks, calling off the small light spell she’d made previously, casting her room into darkness. 

“Very.” Amity answers. 

“You’re sure the twins are alright with you being here?” Luz confirms.

She feels Amity nod, “They seemed fine with it when I messaged them. Definitely teased me about it though.” She grumbled. 

Luz giggles. She wonders what it’s like to have older siblings. Annoying probably, if the things Amity tells her are anything to go by. 

Silence fills the room after that. For a short while, Luz begins to wonder if Amity has fallen asleep. 

Despite the cool air in the room, Luz feels hot. For a girl with such a frigid exterior, Amity sure is warm. She doesn’t do anything to prevent it though, afraid that if she were to lose contact with Amity’s side, she might find that she wasn’t really there at all. 

“Do you always wiggle this much in your sleep?” Amity asks, a smile evident in her voice.

“Sorry,” Luz says, embarrassed, “I’ve never slept this close to someone before.” Other than her mom after a night of particularly bad nightmares, but that was a totally different situation.

“Do you want me to move?” Amity asks, sounding unsure. 

“No!” Luz says right away, “I mean, no, you’re fine.”

The witch sighs in relief.

Luz turns to face Amity on her side. 

Amity is on her back, looking up intently at her.

“You’re beautiful,” Luz tells her.

Her golden eyes widen.

Amity reaches up to cup Luz’s face in her hand. Her thumb brushes against Luz’s lips, sending a shiver throughout her whole body. 

“So are you,” Amity says quietly.

Luz leans down, she simply can’t help herself, pressing a gentle kiss onto Amity’s mouth. Now that she’s allowed to do it, Luz doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to stop. They still aren’t very good at it, but hopefully, there will be lots of time to practice. 

“I think kissing you is my new favorite hobby,” Luz admits once they’ve broken away.

Amity laughs, brushing the dark curls away from Luz’s forehead. “Mine too.”

Luz grins wrapping her arms around Amity. In response, the witchling tucks her head underneath Luz’s chin. She can feel her breathing against her neck, it makes her feel all sorts of things, but mostly, she just feels happy, content. 

“Good night Luz.” Amity mumbles.

Luz nuzzles into her, sighing happily. 

“Goodnight Amity.”


End file.
